Jaim's Destination Part V - The Ride Goes On
The Ride Goes On (Swedish: Färden fortsätter) is the fifth part of Jaim's Destination. It continues from where End Goal Reached left off. Full name * English: Jaim's Destination Part V - The Ride Goes On * Swedish: Jaims destination Del 5 - Färden fortsätter Cast * Jaim Pal Påssaision as himself * Britia Pal Påssaision as herself Åpaio Pal Påssaision only appears in the "Previously on" part. Olkov Armiv (as a Force projection), Rarp Xalo Hermeter, Tu Mai Ginko-tai (having been revived), -- Armiv, Jaun Pal Påssaision (almost two months after his passing), Oanc Pal Påssaision and Tranc Pal Påssaision are all technically part of the cast but do not make any appearances here. Errors * The audio is missing for the part right after the fire scene is slowed down to the normal speed while it's there prior to it being sped up. * There are multiple instances of small grammar errors in the Swedish translation such as missing words and one instance of a question mark being put in place of an exclamation mark. Plans On May 15, 2018 Vanalker discussed with a fan of the Jaim movies what to include in The Ride Goes On. The place where they sat is mentioned in the plans but censored for obvious reasons here (not that it says where it is located anyway). File:JaimsDestinationPartVPlan.png YouTube description English thumb A ride to both Pluto and the sun, what could go wrong? Swedish thumb En färd till både Pluto och solen, vad kan gå fel? Script English Previously on Jaim's Destination... Jaim and Britia finally arrived to Neptune... They ate hamburgers at a resting place just nearby... However, Jaim was waken up by Britia (which revealed the space adventure to be a dream)... As they were in the bowling hall in Route Down, they decided to, well, do some bowling. Because why not? Jaim's Destination Part V - The Ride Goes On But let's just say the space adventure didn't end there, because it didn't in the first place. There's more to it. Ehm, Jaim? Look at Pluto... that view is amazing! I just realized they closed off the Solar System exit. We have to turn around! Why would they do that? We could have seen so much more out there! We have the approached the Sun, Britia! Anything we should do? Not anything I can come up with. You know what? Let's just turn around and drive back... our eyes need to rest from all this bright stuff. Alright, sounds like a good idea! However, something really tragic happened on the way. Something happened to the car's engine and it set itself on fire as a result. Meaning Jaim and Britia wouldn't be able to keep going... Suddenly, Jaim and Britia were sent away like cannons! They ended up on the space hotel Phe Sol, located very close to Earth... Jaim: Wait, where are we? Jaim: Another space hotel? I hope it's as good as the Si Hotel we were at a while ago! Jaim: I'm going to check out this view. Britia: Phe Sol... must be another space hotel. Eventually, Jaim and Britia entered the hotel... A lot of stuff would happen inside... (Phe Sol is related to the Si Hotel) To be continued... Swedish I förra avsnittet av Jaims destination... Jaim och Britia har äntligen nått Neptunus... Dom åt hamburgare på en rastplats alldeles i närheten... Men då hände nåt... Jaim blev väckt av Britia (vilket avslöjade att rymdäventyret var en dröm)... Då de var redan i bowlinghallen i Route Down, så valde de att bowla för varför inte? Jaims destination Del 5 - Färden fortsätter Låt oss säga att rymdäventyret inte slutade där, eftersom den inte ens gjorde till att börja med. Det finns mer till det. Ehm, Jaim? Kolla på Pluto... denna utsikt är toppen! Jag insåg just för nån sekund sen att de stängt av vägen som leder ut ur solsystemet... vi måste vända! Varför gör dom det? Vi kunde ha sett så mycket mer där ute! Vi har nått solen, Britia! Nånting särskilt vi ska göra? Kan inte komma på nåt. Vet du vad? Jag tror vi vänder och kör tillbaks... våra ögon behöver vila från allt det här ljusa! Låter som en bra idé! Sen hände nåt tragiskt. Nånting hände med bilmotorn och som gjorde att motorn tände eld på sig själv... Vilket betydde att Jaim och Britia skulle inte kunna komma nånstans... Plötsligt sköts Jaim och Britia iväg som kanoner. De hamnade på rymdhotellet Phe Sol, beläget nära Jorden... Jaim: Var är vi? Jaim: Ytterligare ett rymdhotell? Jag hoppas att det är lika bra som Si-hotellet där vi var för ett tag sen? Jaim: Jag tänker kolla utsikten lite. Britia: Phe Sol... måsta vara ett annat rymdhotell. Jaim och Britia gick in i rymdhotellet efter en liten stund... En hel del saker skulle hända där inne... (Phe Sol är relaterat till Si-hotellet) Fortsättning följer...